Behind the Scenes of a Turnabout
by franziskavk
Summary: Franziska is preoccupied with her latest case, but all Adrian can think about is the prosecutor's backside. What will Franziska do when she discovers her client's true feelings for her? WARNING: Explicit f/f content. You have been warned. This is my first fanfic, so if you enjoyed reading it, please review :)


Franziska paced the length of her office decisively, eyes locked straight ahead, gleaming with cruel determination. She was a force of nature from which Adrian could not tear away, for she gazed demurely at the padded trail of fifty paces, casting furtive glances at the prosecutor's perfect ass each time it turned in her favor. _This is dangerous_, Adrian pleaded with herself. As if to mock her better judgment, her body began to heat up. A delicious tingling traveled from the tips of her nipples all along the inside of her arms. Most uncomfortably, she was completely wet. Now Franziska was talking about the case and Adrian wondered how long it would take the perceptive prosecutor to notice her inattention.

It was at that precise moment that Franziska whirled on her heals and locked eyes with Adrian. Hers were like stars on a cold winter night, and they narrowed suspiciously. Much to Adrian's dismay, she could only return the look with her own wide-eyed, mouth agape version. _Like a trapped animal_, she thought frantically.

"Adrian...something distracts you from this most important matter." _Your body. What if I said it? What would you do? _entertained the desperately aroused woman. _Would you whip me? Wishful thinking._ "MS. ANDREWS!" Adrian snapped out of her day dream. "Are there facts about this case that you have foolishly failed to divulge?" The young woman shook her head, replying with a barely audible "no, Ms. Von Karma."

Franziska paused. She looked at Adrian, hard. Her client was blushing furiously. _What foolishness have we now? _pondered Von Karma. Her instinct worked faster than her deductions, as evidenced by the dangerous smirk growing on her face even as the question formed in her mind. Now Franziska examined Adrian in a new light. She took in the dip in her nose, delicate collar bone, plump breasts and painfully erect nipples, slim waste and perfectly curved hips.

"Fran – I mean, Ms. Von Karma, I think I should . . ." The prosecutor strode up to the leather couch where her client nervously perched and took a seat beside her, placing one gloved hand firmly on her upper thigh. She then stared at Adrian with a candid look that demanded, _what now?_ A playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It took Adrian a moment to process what was happening, but only a moment – her body melted at Franziska's touch, so naturally, she leaned in to kiss her.

As soon as Adrian felt Franziska's tongue against her own, her heart fluttered into her throat and she felt a warm dampness spreading quickly between her legs. She was about to explode. Her fantasy was reality – Franziska had a taste for women. _Please don't wake up_, she prayed.

_I am your Goddess, foolish girl,_ thought Franziska. The power she wielded over Adrian was exhilarating. She pushed her away and gazed upon her coldly. "Listen carefully," instructed the prosecutor. "If you want me, you will do as I say." Adrian nodded enthusiastically. Then, grasping Franziska's pleasure, played into it: "I am yours to command."

"Very well. Undress" Franziska ordered flatly, showing no sign of emotion. A chill spread throughout Adrian's entire body and she began to shiver from fear and excitement. The girl then stood, swallowed, and grabbed the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and discarding it beside her. She then reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and allowed it to fall to the floor and accompany her shirt.

Franziska licked her lips. "You have perfect nipples – I can't wait to eat them up." At that, Adrian broke into a cold sweat. Her breathing became heavy. This was the precise reaction Franziska had hoped for; Adrian's lust was making her drunk with power.

"Now your pants. They're wet. Show me why," chided the blue haired prosecutor. Her words took the effect of two or three glasses of wine. She became flush and light headed, but she would not disappoint her new master. Her shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons of her jeans momentarily, and then her pants fell – she was not wearing panties.

For the first time since initiating the encounter, Franziska lost control. Her lips parted slightly when she saw Adrian's beautiful pussy. The girl's shaved labia were, like Franziska's lips, parted and moist with anticipation of a fantasy made reality. Franziska sprang up and strode to where Adrian stood, kissing her again. She removed her gloves, placing her warm hands on Adrian's shoulders and running them down the length of her body, taking care not to touch that which would serve as her final conquest. She cupped her large breasts in her small hands, rolling the nipples between her slim, dexterous fingers. Then she leaned over and bit Adrian's ear, lowered her head, and burrowed into her neck with her lips and tongue – a taste of what was to _come._

Adrian's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around Franziska and began running her hands up and down, half caressing, half searching for the zipper of her attorney's power suit. She yearned to press her naked body against the prosecutor's and to show the inexperienced teenager the depths of adult pleasure. Suddenly she found it: buttons. When she undid them, Franziska's top fell loose about her shoulders. The blue haired girl pulled away just long enough to shake the garment off, returned with renewed determination, closing her mouth around one of Adrian's firm nipples and sucking it gently.

The obsession with power slipped somewhat for the prosecutor. Face flushed with desire, she focused only on pleasuring Adrian – of making her aroused enough so that when she closed her lips around her perfect, pink vulva, she would be on the verge of coming. Franziska had spent many a sleepless night dreaming of such an encounter with an attractive female; she needed to get it right. overcome, Sp she slipped out of her bra. Wearing only a skirt and tights, she then pushed Adrian back to the couch, firmly pressing down on her shoulders so she would sit. She knelt down and kissed the woman's knees, looking up at her seductively, pleading for entry.

Adrian was not about to refuse. Her her legs fall apart. Franziska leaned forward until her face hovered over her prize, but she did not touch. Not yet. She wanted to build the anticipation. So instead, she drew quick, deep breaths through her nose, taking in Adrian's scent. She began where Adrian's erect clitoris poked through the drenched folds of her lips and continued until she reached her vaginal opening.

The older woman was delirious. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, she watched Franziska through half-lidded eyes. She could feel the girl's hot breath. Unable to control herself any longer, she ran one hand through Franziska's blue hair and then pressed the teenager's face into her hungry pussy.

When the prosecutor's firm lips made contact with Adrian's soft, wet folds, the blonde let out a deep moan. Franziska's heart jumped into her throat and she began to sweat uncontrollably: it was time to perform. As a Von Karma, she would do so perfectly. She ran her tongue over the length of Adrian's slit, encouraged by the long fingers that massaged the back of her head. Adrian began to whisper "Franziska..." pathetically, over and over, drawing short breaths. Her clitoris looked ready to burst. The younger girl was in control again; she felt like a deity. closing her mouth around Adrian's clit, she slid three porcelain fingers into the woman's slippery opening. She flicked her tongue rhythmically as she searched for Adrian's g-spot.

Truth be told, Franziska worked clumsily. It was clear to Adrian that this was her first time. But teenager's desire for dominance, combined with Adrian's worship of Franziska's form, made the blonde come almost immediately. A tremor of pleasure rocked her from head to toe. She thrust her pelvis deep into the young girl's face.

Franziska slowly pulled away, face dripping with Adrian's juices. Her lower abdomen was now on fire with arousal. She squeezed her own sex by pressing her legs together, but that made the feeling travel into her stomach. When Adrian regained enough composure to look at her lover, the pain in Franziska's eyes was startling.

So she went to work. Sitting up suddenly, she grasped the younger girl beneath her arms, pulled her to the couch, and threw her down flat onto the cushions. She would devour Franziska's entire body starting with her pert young breasts.

Her mind vaguely aware of relinquishing the upper hand, Franziska's body demanded that she submit. Adrian's warm mouth tasted her jaw, sucked her neck, and kissed the cavity of her collarbone. Blonde hair spilled over her pale shoulders, causing waves of electricity to flood her nervous system. The older woman _made love _to her breasts; her mouth and fingers were the authors of Franziska's madness. Adrian kissed Franziska's quivering stomach until her mouth reached the waistband of her skirt. Driven by an insane lust, she violently tore down each barrier – skirt, tights, and panties.

Franziska let out a fearful moan as her damp sex made contact with the cool air and Adrian's ravenous gaze. Her heart was beating dangerously fast. Adrian calmly raised her eyes to meet those of her conquest, while Franziska lay frozen, staring back as if under Medusa's spell. Then Adrian reached down and firmly pressed her right hand lengthwise across Franziska's pubic bone. She began to run her thumb up and down, dragging it across the surface of her lips, grazing with each pass the place where her small clitoris protruded. Franziska felt vulnerable and ashamed, but was unable to shake the Gorgon's gaze.

While Adrian studied the young girl's face, it turned every shade of red imaginable. She smiled, for she knew she could have her any way she wanted. Interrupting the sound of Franziska's shallow breathing, Adrian gently cooed, "are you a virgin?" Tears pricked the corners of the confident girl's eyes for perhaps the third time in her life. "Yes," she replied in a heavy whispered. "Lesbian?" Franziska swallowed and nodded, eyes fluttering with repressed desire.

At that, the blonde descended, locking lips passionately with the porcelain German doll. Her fingers found the girl's tight opening and began to explore, first one and then another. Franziska eagerly pushed into her lover's hand, her body crying out for more. But Adrian instead pulled out. Franziska sighed into Adrian's mouth, annoyed and desperate. Suddenly the older woman was gone. Then the teenager felt Adrian's hair spill over her thighs felt her warm, wet mouth poised to devour her pussy.

From Adrian's perspective, Franziska had a worshipful snatch. It was small and yet plump. Her labia looked just like a cherry blossom after a spring rain, still dripping with dew. The flower rose and fell with Franziska's powerful breathing, unfurled in the full bloom of her arousal. Adrian hesitated to spoil her perfect view, but cared not to toy with the girl any longer. She deserved satisfaction after paying such ardent tribute to Adrian.

Like a honey bee, Adrian dipped her tongue into Franziska. The prosecutor shuddered and cried out sharply, and Adrian had to hold down the young girl's thighs with both hands to keep her from flying into the air. She then covered girl's whole sex with her mouth. Her tongue explored each petal, darted in and out of its depths, settling finally on its but, which she stroked with circular motions. Adrian stuck her fingers back inside Franziska so she would feel the contractions of her orgasm, which she was trying to gently coax out. She did not want the girl to climax too quickly.

Franziska felt an irrepressible wave of pleasure forming in her lower stomach. With each movement of Adrian's deft tongue, the wave pushed closer its shore. It reached its peak – it broke, it crashed. Franziska's narrow vaginal wall gripped Adrian's fingers like a vise. Franziska moaned long and loud, her body falling limp. Silent tears poured down her cheeks. Adrian gathered the younger girl into her arms, where she collapsed with exhaustion, cupping the blonde's breast in her hand.

Adrian lay wondering if she would be able to forget Celeste. Franziska was an excellent start; tonight, the thoughts of suicide had failed to reach her. As for Franziska, what had begun as a conquest had ended in an awakening.


End file.
